1. Field
This relates to a light source and a display device having the same.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) may employ compound semiconductor materials such as GaAS-based materials, AlGaAs-based materials, GaN-based materials, InGaN-based materials, and InGaAlP-based materials. An LED may be packaged and used as a light emitting device to emit various colors. Such a light emitting device is used as a light source in various fields such as, for example, an on/off display for displaying colors, an alphanumeric display, an image display, and other such display devices.